Midnight Love
by FanGirl0207
Summary: Lance can get really rough, and even though Steven hates it, he never turned Lance's request down. Yaoi. Neochampionshpping. Rated M for sexual content.


**Midnight Love**

Steven stirred from his slumber when he heard someone entering through the bedroom door. He hovered between sleep and wake as he listened to his lover shuffling with his clothing in the dark. He pondered whether or not he should just go back to sleep, but then all of a sudden, he felt Lance's weight on the bed, and hishand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

"Welcome home," Steven murmured sleepily as he reached out and stroked the side of Lance's face gently. Even though it was dark and he couldn't see very well, Steven felt that something was a little bit off with Lance. His suspicion was confirmed when Lance remained motionless for a moment too long, as if he was hesitating to say something. Only then did Steven realize that it was going to be a long night.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lance sighed, "Bruno screwed up in an important mission," he told him with a low voice. "Karen and Will are in the hospital now, and they lost the target."

"Are they going to be alright?" Steven asked, even though he didn't have to.

"They will be," Lance nodded, "They just got some minor concussion. They'll be out by tomorrow."

Steven smiled, "That's good to hear." He stroked Lance's cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay? Do you think you're going to be able to sleep?"

Lance hesitated for a moment, "No," his reply was barely a whisper, as if he was ashamed of being needy at this hour in the night. "But you have a busy day tomorrow, right?"

"I do," Steven replied as he reached out and pulled Lance closer towards him. "But I think I can handle this." He whispered the last line by Lance's ear, before pulling the older man closer towards him for a kiss.

Their kiss was tender at first, but when Lance realized that Steven's not going to change his mind, his restrained snapped, and the frustration he had accumulated over course of the day was suddenly released. He straddled himself on top of Steven, and cupped his face in his hands while shamelessly grinding his crotch against Steven's thigh.

Lance always gets uncomfortably rough whenever he's having a bad day, and yet, even though a part of him hated the roughness, another part of him enjoyed the absolute domination.

Steven opened his mouth, and Lance immediately invades in with his tongue. He breathed heavily into Steven as he bit and nibbled on Steven's tongue and lips. When they broke apart, they were breathless and yet unbearably turned on. Steven didn't need to look to know that he has gotten hard as well.

Lance took off his boxers and tossed them aside, before he slowly stroked his cock while taking in the sight of his flushed and turned on lover. He then leaned down and whispered by his ear, "I want to fuck you," he purred with voice full of lust. "I want to fuck you so hard that you scream my name." his hands work on the buttons of Steven's pajama. His fingers were trembling with impatience and need. "Oh want to be inside of you so bad."

Steven closed his eyes and gasped when Lance suddenly bit on his left nipple. "Lance!" he cried out in pain as he grabbed the pillow. He felt Lance's teeth strongly tugging and twisting. "No, stop," he begged with shaking voice, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Lance added more pressure. "Lance!" he whimpered helplessly as he arched his back.

Lance let go to pull the pajama off Steven. He then roughly pulled off his pants, and then his boxers. Steven was still recovering from the pain when Lance suddenly pushed his hips upward, and began licking his hole.

"Lance, we have the lube," he tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. Panic struck him when Lance lowered his hips and align his hard cock with his hole. "Lance! No, it's not wet enough, no!" Without any other word, Lance pushed his cock deep inside, ignoring Steven's desperate plea.

Steven felt the pain searing through his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but somehow, no voice came out. He writhed and groaned as Lance began rocking his hips in a maddened pace. He didn't even give Steven time to adjust as he threw his head back in pleasure and speed up his rhythm.

Steven felt the tear forming on the corner of his eyes. He grabbed on tight to the cover of their bed as he tried his best to endure the roughness and the pain. Lance's cock mercilessly pulled out and slammed in, igniting his whole body with silent screams of protest. When the pain became too much, desperate sobs escaped his throat, and soon he found himself crying helplessly as Lance continue pumping in and out of him.

Seeing his lover cry, Lance bent down and wound his arms around Seven's neck. He pressed his body against him as he continued thrusting, all the while fervently whispering, "I love you" again and again by Steven's ear. He kept on repeating those words like a mantra, and soon, Steven considerably calmed down.

When Lance began moaning, Steven knew that he was close to climaxing. "Steven," he called out his name, "Oh, Steven!" And with one final thrust, he buried himself deeper in Steven that ever before, and released everything inside of him. Steven gasped and squirmed as he felt Lance's warm cum inside of him.

He hates it. He always hates it every time Lance gets rough. He hates it when lance comes home with a look that begs for rough sex, even though Steven despises it more than anything else. He can never say 'no' to lance, and he hates that part of him that always complies with every single one of Lance's whim. He hates them all.

"Steven, love," Lance called sweetly to him as he plant light kisses on his neck. "Are you alright?"

There was genuine concern in his voice, and all of a sudden, his sense of self=loathing suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes, and saw a look of guilt clear on Lance's face. He wanted to tell him that he hates him, and his need for being so rough. He wanted to scold him for not using the lube, or even the condom. He wanted to hurt him in some other way as well, so that he knows that it's not fun at all to be on the receiving end of abuse.

"I'm sorry," Lance murmured. "How bad was it?"

Steven smirked as he wiped away his tears, "Bad enough to make me hate you." He honestly admitted. "And myself as well, for agreeing to this."

"I'm sorry," Lance whispered. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better do," Steven murmured as he closed his eyes.

Lance lay down by his side, and pulled him closer towards him. "I love you."

Steven said nothing for a moment, but then he shifted closer and said, "Yeah, I love you too."

X

X

X

X

**END**

**A/N: just my take on how twisted their relationship might be. Lance can get rough, but he still loves Steven nonetheless. And even though Steven knows that it's going to end badly for him, he's willing to do anything just to help Lance. All in all, not my best work, but I still want to put it up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
